The Azure Legend
by Lucas GreyLord
Summary: Discontinued. Up for adoption. Has been Adopted.
1. Chapter 1: The Azure Legend

I got this idea when I was playing MH3 and I thought 'What the hell.' So here goes my first Monsterv Hunter Fic. Don't know if I'll mix MHFU (Monster Hunter Freedom Unite) and (Monster Hunter Tri) together or not but so far, it's going to be a MHFU fic. until I think of it.

Disclaimer: I have never own MH. Just the games

* * *

><p>ROAR!<p>

A Roar is heard in the Snowy Mountains. The shadow of a beast 'flew' over the snow capped peak of the mountain. It landed on the white powdery snow kicking some of it up as the creature was becoming visible. The creature had orange ski... errr scales with blue splotched here and there. It stood at 17 feet on its' forelegs that had a winged like membrane on its' sides. Its' head looked much like a Tyrannosaurus Rex With eyes of a savage predator and teeth sharper than metal. Its' tail was almost as long as its' body and had a sharp 'talon' at the end of it. It was the infamous Tigrex, the famous Brute Wyvern. In front of it was a brown beast resembling a woolly mammoth with a white stripe going down the middle of its back. It also had 2 white curvy tusks in the front. This was a PoPo.

The tigrex charged at the defenseless herbivore monster and quickly killed it off. It then proceeded to eat it and quickly went into a feeding frenzy. After its' fill, it jump back, stood on all fours of its' legs (with the front legs being higher than the others) and let out a terrible roar.

ROOOOOAAAAARRRR!

It then charged forwards after, then quickly stopped when it felt a presence nearby. It stood on its' back legs and turned toward the presence to see nothing there. Suddenly its' vision turned cloudy as the area was covered in smoke. It then heard the sound of a weapon coming down. Its' eyes widen in both pain and surprise when it felt something hit its foot hard. It smelled blood... ITS' BLOOD! It roared in anger as its eyes looked towards the perpetrator... to see a blue human with a longsword that was as black as night except for some red and a small cat-humanoid creature in samurai armor with a small sword.

'Great. Just perfect... a tgirex', the human thought. He was around 5'9 with light blue eyes and silver hair with black streaks going through them, not that you could see them through the armor. He had on blue armor made from the famous Azure Rathalos, the more vicious of its brother, Rathalos and Silver Rathalos. His Long Sword was made of the elusive and rare Nargacuga (If you know the name of the fully upgraded sword Please tell me). His partner, a female Melynx named Nina, stood beside him with her Samurai armor and small sword.

"Ready Nina," the boy asked his faithful companion. He got a nod from his friend. "Okay then girl. Cause here it comes!" Just as he said that, the Tigrex charged. Nina and the boy both rolled out of the way as the great Brute Wyvern came rushing past. It quickly turned around and started to run at the blue armored boy. He just jumped over the scaly beast and when he landed, he started to slash the creatures tail. He dodged a swipe of the creatures claws when it turned towards him.

"Nina", he called towards the cat," Set the shock trap NOW!" Nina nodded and as quickly as she could, set up the trap just as the boy cut off the Tigrexs' tail. He then slashed the creatures face leaving a large gash on its' nose.

The Tigrex was bleeding alot by now and started to limp away... Only to get caught in the shock trap. The boy quickly threw a few tranquilizer bombs and the Tigrex was caught. Clapping could be heard from behind him. He turned around to be greeted with a class that had been watching from high above the peak (You know that hole at the side of the peak. If you don't know either A.) you haven't played or B.) you need to refresh your memory.).

"Very good Dariell," the teacher appraised the know known Dariell," You not only captured it, but also taught the class some of the monsters that they might face in the future." The hunter academy was the one place to go to learn how to hunt at a young age.

"Thank you Ms. Hashirama, but it was my pleasure in teaching the kids outside experience," Dariell told his old teacher as Nina and him started pulled the subdued reptile (Is it a reptile?) onto the back of his caravan and tied it down tight. Nina then climbed onto Dariells' head as the class got into the caravan. Dariell then got onto the front and whipped the reigns that were connected to the Aptonoth, another herbivore monster, and started to head on home, Pokke Village.

* * *

><p>Well I had this idea for a while and it would not go away. I already have chapters 2 3 4 5 and 6 already written down in my notebook so ill try to update soon. Maybe sooner since next week is the Christmas break and I have 2 weeks off.<p>

Bye Bye


	2. Chapter 2: The village of Pokke

I have a four man team right now in my notebook... Should I add more or not. I'll have a poll on it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, they arrived at Pokke Village gates. Dariell got off of the seat and waved to the gatekeeper.<p>

"OI, NATE," he called up to him," I FINISHED MY MISSION. CAN YA OPEN THE GATES?" He got a nod from Nate and the gates opened. He saw the village of Pokke village come into view. It was a simple village. There was the guild hall, the training school/academy, and the weapon/armor shop. They rode on in silence as they approached the school. The students started to ask questions.

"Wow Ms. Hasirama," one student said,"The Azure Legend is so cool." Many students nodded their heads in support. One kid, however, didn't see what was so speacial about him.

"So what," the kid said,"**_ANYONE_ **could beat a Tigrex. They're the most easiest to kill" Some kids agreed with him.

"That may be true Micheal," Ms. Hashirama said," But do you know why he got his status as 'The Azure Legend'?" The kids shook there heads no. "Really. Don't tell me you forgot what happened 4 years ago." Some of the kids looked sheepishly, mostly because they had learened it last week. "Well, he got his title because he was the only hunter to deafeat Lao-Shan Lung and Shen Gaoren at the same time by himself." The kids were shocked at the news.

"But why is he called the 'Azure' Legend," another student asked. Just then, the caravan stopped. They heard the sound of someone jumping out the front, followed by footsteps to the back. The door then opened to reveal the blue armored boy. "We are here," he said before turning to the girl. "If you want to know why I'm called the 'Azure' Legend, look at my armor." He then left to help the teacher unload the students things.

After they went inside, he climbed back ontop of the caravan and rode to the center of the village. He walked up to the elder and started to speak.

"Elder," he said," I finished the mission. It's wierd that the monsters are always respawning at such a fast rate (You know how you can do the same quest unlimited times. Wierd), you know?" The elder laughed.

"We shouldn't question the laws of pysics and nature," the elderly lady chuckled. Some workers had took Dariells caravan and brought the Tigrex to the training school/academy. The elder gave him a quest. "Here. Take this quest. Afterwards, you take a break for a week or two." Dariell took the quest and walked to his house.

"When he got inside, he took Nina and put her in the kitchen with the other felynes and melynx. When he got inside, he saw them 'mating' as they liked to put it.

"I'm not eating until I know that you guys have cleaned up the entire Kitchen with disinfectent," he said scaring them and causing them to blush. He chuckled as he put Nina on her bed. He then left before he was forced to see anymore. He looked at the quest and read it in his mind.

Quest: 'The gold and Green Monstrosities'

Location: Jungle

Reward: 35000z

Fee: 750z

Main Monsters: Gold Rathian

Client: 'Paranoid Merchant'

'Please help me. A rathian and a mysterious green monster has been seen in the jungle. They have destoryed many caravans fighting over... something. Please help us remove these beast before they destory any more.'

"Alright then," Dariell said as he grabbed some potions(10), Mega potions(10), whetstones(10), 3 life powders, an ancient potion, a pit and shock trap, and 5 flash bombs. He then switched to his Ancient Blade. Nina had just woken up and quickly climbed on top of his head. "Let's go Nina."

* * *

><p>Hello. It's me again. It's short but I am going to take my exams today so I can't write much. Now before you say that Gold rathian cant be in the jungle, I played a high ranked quest where Gold rathian and Silver rathalos were both in the jungle. That and also, If rathian and pink rathian can go in the jungle, why can't gold go in too.<p>

See you next time.


End file.
